Comme chaque Dimanche soir
by moajackspa
Summary: Mark et Lexie se sont séparés il y a plus de 15 ans et sont toujours en conflits. Heureusement, leur fille, Beck est là pour les ramener sur terre. Vont-ils se remettre ensemble? Réponse à la fin ... Reviews SVP !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Après de longues années (oh là là), j'ai décidé d'écrire des chapitres supplémentaires sur cette fiction qui n'était pas trop mal partie malgré les fautes de syntaxes absolument terrifiantes.**

**Petit résumé : Mark et Lexie ne sont plus ensemble mais Beck, leu fille de 15 ans va essayer de les remettre ensemble désespérément ! **

**Chapitre réécrit !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Dimanche 4 mars, 19h_

POV Beck

Comme chaque Dimanche soir, je fais ma valise pour passer une semaine soit chez mon père, soit chez ma mère. En occurrence, j'allais passez ma semaine chez mon père ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Mark Sloan était le plus cool des pères que l'on puisse avoir.

-J'y vais maman !

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine, une tomate dans une main, un céléri dans l'autre.

-Je pensais que tu restais pour dîner ! S'indigna Lexie Grey

-Quoi? Papa ne t'a pas dit qu'il m'invitait au restaurant?

Ma mère leva un sourcil pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle détestait se faire dépasser par mon père, quelque soit le domaine. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il m'emmène au restaurant, à un match de basket ou n'importe où ailleurs … Mon père, étant tout aussi entêté, partageait cette même stupide rivalité. Il fronçait des sourcils à chaque fois que je lui disais que maman avait une super opération ou quand il me voyait porter des chaussures flambantes neuves.

Evidemment, je profitais de cette guerre silencieuse avec malice. Par exemple, quand je voyais un superbe pull, je sautillais voir mon père, et lui annonçais toute excitée que maman avait promis de m'acheter ledit pull la semaine qui suivait. Vexé d'avoir été devancé, il me proposait d'aller chercher ce fameux vêtement sans attendre. Et voilà j'avais un nouveau cardigan qui ne m'avait coûté rien du tout ! Ce petit jeu marchait aussi dans l'autre sens avec ma mère.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. J'étais un peu en colère contre mon père tout de même. Il avait promis qu'il allait aller appeler ma mère pour la prévenir pour le restaurant mais comme d'habitude, il avait eu peur ou n'avait pas daigné appeler maman.

-Bon, fais attention pour aller chez Ma … ton père.

-Maman, tu n'arrives toujours pas à prononcer le nom de papa alors que vous vous êtes séparés il y a plus de 15 ans ? Pathétique …

Je la laissais donc seule avec sa tomate et son cèleri. C'était vraiment des adolescents retardés.

On peut dire que j'avais été un «accident». Il y a 15 ans, mes parents s'étaient séparés pour je ne sais quelle raison (sans doute très stupide). Bref, deux mois plus tard, ma mère apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Après un «accord» - qui a sans doute du être très long - ils ont décidé de me garder et donc depuis 15 ans, je change de foyer toutes les semaines.

Ils ne se parlent plus depuis mes 6 ans car ils ont estimé que j'étais assez grande pour traverser une rue pour (ce qui était évidemment faux car ma mère était morte était morte d'inquiétude chaque dimanche soir. Mais bon, elle avait plus peur de parler à mon père qu'autre chose).

En tout cas, j'espérais secrètement qu'ils soient toujours amoureux et qu'on puisse devenir une vrai famille car même si ça ne me gênait pas qu'ils soient «divorcés», j'enviais toujours mes amies quand j'allais dormir chez elles et que je voyais leurs parents amoureux. Evidemment, j'avais abandonné cette idée qu'ils se remettent ensemble car j'avais bien compris qu'ils se détestaient ou alors ils avaient tout simplement peur d'être ensemble.

-Papa? C'est moi ! Criai-je en jetant mon sac sur le canapé.

-Mais au lieu d'entendre la voix grave et sèche de mon père je perçus des gloussements et des chuchotements féminins.

Une blonde d'une trentaine d'année sortit alors de la chambre de mon père en sous-vêtements suivit de mon père, vêtu d'un simple boxer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas rare de voir des femmes à moitié nues, sortir de l'appartement à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Cela ne me gênait pas plus que ça, du moment que ça ne durait pas plus d'une nuit. Mais ça m'embêtait toujours quand même un peu car je ne voulais pas que maman découvre que papa couchait avec n'importe qui. Même si à mon avis, elle le savait très bien.

-Beck, voici Jessica, Jessica, Beck, ma fille.

-Enchantée, dit la blonde en remettant son tee-shirt.

-Salut … répondis-je d'un ton ennuyé.

-Bon, je vais y aller, continua Jessica.

-Très bonne idée ! s'exclama mon père.

Je savais qu'il était gêné. Il évitait au maximum d'amener ses conquêtes sexuelles quand j'étais chez lui.

La blonde attrapa son sac à main posé sur la table, murmura un «on se rappelle?» et fila.

-Beck? Désolé pour ça …

-Peu importe, tu devrais te doucher avant d'aller au resto, dis-je d'un ton un peu dégouté.

Mon père hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Je pris un soda dans le frigo et m'installai devant la télé, zappant les chaînes, perdue dans mes pensées. Cela me désolait de voir mes parents se détester. Parfois j'aurai aimé qu'ils restent amis. Je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de les convaincre de se remettre ensemble, ou même tout simplement de se parler de nouveau ... Peut-être qu'il était temps que je prenne les choses en main.

Mon père revint au bout de 15 minutes, portant sa célèbre veste en cuir et un jean que je lui avais conseillé d'acheter.

-Comment tu trouves Jessica ? me demanda t-il

-Très moche, je répondis avec un sourire.

En vérité, c'était un gros mensonge, c'était une blonde typiquement Californienne. Grande, blonde, bronzée, sportive …

-Tu trouves ?

-Vraiment abominable.

-Il sourit et s'approcha de moi.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Un petit peu.

-Tu vieux bien me faire un câlin ?

-Peut-être je dis en croisant les bras

-Peut-être ? reprit-il d'un air indigné

J'éclatai de rire et je le serrai dans mes bras. J'adorai ces moments intimes entre mon père et moi : lorsque qu'on s'allongeait sur le canapé et que je m'allongeais sur son torse, quand on se faisait un câlin, quand je faisais les boutiques avec lui … Tous ces moments étaient sacrés et je ne les aurai échangés pour rien au monde.

-C'est que t'as encore grandi ! s'exclama mon père

-Je vais bientôt te dépasser ! le taquinai-je

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait !

Nous explosâmes de rire et je posai ma tête contre son épaule. Il me serra contre ses bras et je souris, heureuse.

-Tu sais, à part ma taille et mes yeux, tu es le portrait craché de te mère.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Evidemment !

Hum … A travers cette phrase, il avait avoué qu'il trouvait maman belle. Intéressant …

-Au fait, t'as perdu ton iPod ou quoi ?

-Oh non, je l'ai oublié chez maman !

Je ne me séparais jamais de mon iPod rouge. La musique c'était une de mes raisons de vivre. Je devais écouter au moins 10 chansons par jour … Je sais, c'est affreux, c'est comme une drogue. C'était pour ça que mon père a dû être surpris de ne pas voir un casque vissé sur mes oreilles.

-Bon, mets tes chaussures, on retourne chez elle !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrai y aller ?

-Ecoute, si tu ne viens pas chercher mon iPod avec moi, je reste toute la fin du mois avec maman.

Mon père pâlit. C'était un ultimatum assez dur pour lui à digérer. C'était la première fois que j'essayais cette technique et j'espérais qu'elle allait marcher car je ne pensais pas pouvoir me séparer de lui pendant un mois. Il réfléchit pendant un petit moment et finit par lâcher :

-Très bien. Mais tu te dépêches.

Je souris, triomphante et j'ajoute pour le taquiner :

-Lâche …

-Je vais peut-être rester dans le hall finalement … dit mon père alors que nous attendions l'ascenseur.

Je lui lançai un regard tueur et il se tût.

-Maman, c'est moi ! je m'écrie en entendant le bruit d'un couteau de cuisine.

-Tiens ! Ton père avait oublié que c'était sa semaine ?

-Je n'aurai jamais oublié que c'était ma semaine ! s'indigna ce dernier avec colère.

J'entendis alors un grand « SCHLAK ». Je me précipitai dans la cuisine et vis la moitié du doigt de ma mère par terre. Sa main était en sang.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Oh la vache ! s'écria mon père qui m'avait rejoint.

Je vis le visage de ma mère paniquer.

-Aouch. Finit-t-elle par dire.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Une petite review ce serait sympa ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est rassurant d'en recevoir une alors juste une toute petite minuscule ! S'il vous plait ?**


	2. Info

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre (désolée)

Juste pour dire, que j'ai (légèrement) abandonné ma fic et que donc, je ne posterai (presque) plus jamais. Mais si l'inspiration me revient, je vous jure, je ferai la suite. Donc voilà.

Merci à Pline84, Sam-ZB ! Pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir!

A très bientôt si l'inspiration me revient !


End file.
